life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Farewell/@comment-2A00:23C5:A7A7:E200:AC00:886:C780:AA4-20180306120548
Why is everyone saying they don't know what happened to Rachel? Have you even played the first game? S P O I L E R A L E R T 1. Rachel starts a relationship with Mark Jefferson. Which is found out by a letter Max finds in Chloe & Rachel's secret lair in the junkyard. In Rachel's words; "I met somebody recently who's so different from the lame Vortex Club snobs. I know you'll have a meltdown when I tell you and think he's gross, but I swear he's wise and unconventional. Kind of scary, not in a "bad boy" way. (This line clearly implies that it's not Frank she's talking about.) He's just experienced some shit. Yes, I'm kind obsessed. I won't blame you for freaking. Also, there's dialogue with students when playing as Max, and they say that Rachel has been sleeping with Mr Jefferson. 2. In the final episode it's confirmed Rachel died by Nathan giving her an overdose. Mr Jefferson then took pictures of Nathan burying Rachel, so he could then frame him for her murder. This is found by Max in the pictures on the computer in the Dark Room. So Rachel was probably just hanging out with Nathan at a party, and we know he wanted to follow in Mr Jefferson's footsteps from the dialogue between Max & Mr Jefferson while she's tied up, so he drugged her, but he ended up giving her too much. So he went to Mr Jefferson for help. And the rest is history. I don't think Mr Jefferson was involved in Rachel's death at all. Other than taking pictures of her. And I actually think he was maybe even upset at Nathan for giving her an overdose, but that's just my opinion, and there's not really any evidence backing it up other than what Mr Jefferson has said. 3. As for Rachel's relationship with Frank.. This is the only mystery that hasn't been told. But in my opinion, I don't think Rachel was ever in a relationship with him, atleast to her. It's definitely clear that Frank loved her, but I think it was just one way. During the scene in the diner when Max has to get Frank's keys for his RV, she speaks to Nathan and he says the following line; "Besides, everbody knows Frank is a liar and a loser. Even Rachel did." to which Max replies, "Yet Rachel Amber hung out with him more than you." And then Nathan says, "So? Rachel wanted Frank's stash. She let him take pictures. Then he carries around her photos like she posed for love. Dumbass." She probably wanted Frank's stash so Rachel and Chloe could leave Arcadia Bay. Also, Frank says in the last episode, "I know she was too young, and I expected her to leave me, just.. just not how it happened. I would never have stopped her from chasing her ''dreams." ''This ''kinda ''implies that Frank knew that she was using him, and that she was always going to leave him. But this is all just my opinion. Who knows, maybe she did love him. But there's more proof that she was just using him than not.